The Wedding
by Togona
Summary: yes i dared. sequel to Sparks Fly for Hiei this takes place one hundred years later. hiei proposes, just like the title says R
1. One Hundundred Year Anniversary

Togona: hey everyone this is the sequel to Sparks Fly for Hiei. It takes place one hundred years later.  
  
READ ME OR YOU'LL BE LOST:  
  
Hiei and Togona- demon/ elf, never age  
  
Kurama- same thing, never age  
  
Yuskue- that whole half demon crap, he's still alive  
  
Botan- what ever the hell she is, she's still alive  
  
Keiko- we'll just say that some how some way she found demon blood in her and is still alive.  
  
Yukina- obviously still alive  
  
Kuwabaka- initiated Yuskue's assistant in spirit detectivness, he is unfortunately still alive  
  
If I left anyone out, they are still alive.  
  
Okay... setting  
  
Hiei and Togona have their own place now.  
  
Anyway... I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
I wrote this early afternoon (I just woke up) so the first parts based off on me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was early in the morning and the alarm clock broke the silence of the chilly morning air. Togona reached out and threw the alarm clock against the wall. Hiei made his way toward the sleeping girl.  
  
Hiei: Togona...Togona...  
  
Togona: just five more minutes  
  
Hiei: you said that half an hour ago.  
  
Togona: fine I surrender. *wakes up and stretches*  
  
Hiei: do you know what day it is? Togona: Hiei, you know me well enough not to ask me question this early, you won't get a straight answer. Let me see is it Friday?  
  
Hiei: it's a special Friday.  
  
Togona: just hand me my Palm Pilot  
  
Being with Togona, Hiei had been introduced to technology. Though it took Togona a whole week to teach him how to use to microwave, thus he is not allowed anywhere near the stove and oven. Hiei went over to the desk on the side of the room and picked up Togona's Palm Pilot and handed it to her.  
  
Palm Pilot: beep, beep, beep, beep  
  
Togona: *wide eyed* oh my god.  
  
Hiei: (alright world are you ready for this?) *smiles an actual smile*  
  
Togona: it's our hundredth anniversary!  
  
Just then the door bell rang. It was the Yu Yu gang. Togona quickly changed into something decent and opened the door.  
  
Yuskue: look it you too. A hundred years and you're still together.  
  
Kuwabara: they look the same  
  
Togona: no shit dumbass, we never age.  
  
Hiei: *smiles*  
  
Yuskue: is that a smile? Man, you must be special Togona. One hundred years and he never smiled for us.  
  
Hiei: that's because you people never give me anything to smile about.  
  
Kurama: one hundred years and he hasn't changed one bit.  
  
Botan: so what are we going to do for these two love birds?  
  
Keiko: I have an idea *whispers in Botan's ear*  
  
Botan: ooh, that's a good idea  
  
Hiei and Togona looked at each other worried. They still remembered when they read Keiko's mind, and they could have sworn they saw an evil glint in Botan's eye.  
  
Keiko: let's go dancing.  
  
Girls: yeah! ^_^  
  
Guys: oh no v_v  
  
Botan: all in favor say "I"  
  
Girls: I!  
  
Botan: all against say "I'  
  
Guys: I!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Botan: hmm. It's a tie  
  
Togona: rock, paper, scissors for it, me against Yuskue.  
  
Yuskue: you're on! Best two out of three  
  
Togona won all three times.  
  
Yuskue: hey! You were using telepathy  
  
Togona: was not  
  
Yuskue: was too  
  
Togona: was not  
  
Yuskue: was too  
  
Togona: prove it!  
  
Yuskue: damn, hey Hiei wasn't she using telepathy  
  
Hiei: I know nothing  
  
Yuskue: *mutters* oh, just because she's your woman  
  
Hiei: *death glare to Yuskue*  
  
Girls: Yea!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Later at the Club~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
The music was at a fast pace hip hop (yes I'm making Hiei dance hip hop) the yu yu gang was now having oodles of fun (I just had to say oodles) can you say Save the Last Dance? (a totally awesome movie)  
  
Yuskue + Keiko: *dancing together*  
  
Hiei + Togona: *dancing together*  
  
Kurama + Botan: *dancing together*  
  
Kuwabara + Yukina: *dancing together*  
  
Hiei kept glancing over to the carrot top and the ice maiden.  
  
Togona: oh chill Hiei, I'm teaching Yukina a little "magic" I seriously don't think Kuwabaka is gonna try anything crazy.  
  
Hiei: *smiles* you're a big help.  
  
The music switches to slow dance.  
  
Hiei: this wasn't so bad. I'm holding the one girl I love close to me, what more could I want?  
  
Togona: how about this *kisses Hiei*  
  
Hiei: that too.  
  
After a few minutes the song ends and the yu yu gang goes and takes a break. And that's when trouble starts.  
  
Togona: does anyone know what time it is?  
  
Kurama: it's 5:00  
  
Togona: wow, already?  
  
Yuskue: we did leave kind of late.  
  
Some random guy: *goes up to Togona* hey baby. Why don't you bring those beautiful golden eyes to the dance floor.  
  
Hiei: *hand balled up in fists*  
  
Kurama: let her handle this  
  
Hiei: *nods*  
  
Togona: *looking disgusted*  
  
Some random guy: what do you say cute thing. *grabs Togona's ass*  
  
Togona: *punches the guy in the face, and starts kicking him as soon as he hits the ground. Then throws witch fire at him* my heart is taken!  
  
Yu Yu gang: O.o *backs away from Togona.  
  
Yuskue: why don't we all just go to a bar  
  
Togona: good idea.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Togona: how did you like that? Review and tell me what you think. 


	2. The Bar and Botan Drunk

Togona: hello! A special thanks to Anime's No. 1 Fangirl she has always reviewed, YOU ROCK!!!! Anyway I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yuskue: why don't we just go to a bar?  
  
Togona: yeah okay. That's a good idea  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* at the bar*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kuwabara: wow, that was scary back there, Togona, and I thought shorty was going to rip his head off.  
  
Hiei: I would've but, well yeah. Togona handled it.  
  
Kurama: I never knew that you could fight like that.  
  
Togona: there are a lot of things that I can do  
  
Yuskue: cook, for one thing.  
  
Bartender: so what will ya'll have  
  
Yuskue: beer  
  
Kuwabara: beer  
  
Kurama: wine  
  
Botan: margarita  
  
Hiei: whiskey  
  
Togona: screwdriver  
  
Keiko: bloody Mary  
  
Yukina: wine  
  
Bartender: wow that's a big order, it'll take a while.  
  
Togona: you know what, move. I'll do the drinks *jumps up and over the bar (if you've ever seen the movie Coyote Ugly then you know what kind of performance I'm, talking about. If you haven't it's basically dancing while juggling alcoholic bottles and pouring them in glasses, kicking them to their proper spot and that whole shabang)  
  
Everyone: *claps*  
  
Bartender: O.o wow pretty lady why don't ya come work for me, the pay is good and if yer lucky I'll take ya home.  
  
Togona: sorry but my heart is taken *wraps an arm around Hiei*  
  
Bartender: how long have ya'll been together, its not one of those two week relationships is it?  
  
Hiei/Togona: *smile deviously* we've been together one hundred years  
  
Bartender: *suddenly realizes *what* these people are* uh gotta go, ya'll enjoy yourselves*  
  
Everyone: *laughs*  
  
Kuwabara did you see the look on that guys face when Hiei and Togona answered?  
  
Yuskue: we were there, stupid  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ a few hours and drinks later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
WARNING: Botan gets drunk  
  
Botan: *extremely drunk* you know hic, what I think about you Keiko? You're a hic god damn goody two shoes; you're probably a hic porn star at home hic  
  
Keiko: am not!  
  
Botan: and Yuskue hic what the hell is up with hic your hic hair, you probably use a hic tub of gel hic a day  
  
Yuskue: humph  
  
Botan: Kurama why don't you just hic screw it and stay in youko form? Hic  
  
Kurama: *shakes head*  
  
Botan: Kuwabara hic why don't you just do the world and hic kill yourself?  
  
Kuwabara: hey!  
  
Botan: Hiei, who the hell goes steady for a hundred years?!  
  
Hiei: *glares*  
  
Togona: that's it *slaps Botan a few times and makes her guzzle down water*  
  
Botan: *back to normal* did I miss anything?  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
Kurama: let's go get some dinner  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Togona: sorry short chapter, but the next chapter is important, it when Hiei pops the big question, please review 


	3. The Question

Togona: hey everyone, I would have started this sooner, but I just got back from tennis practice and I am wiped out. Please can someone tell me, do I have any spirit energy, and am I using it on tennis? For the last two practices I have been wiped out and exhausted and all I do is want to sleep which I do. Coffee anyone? ^_^ Anime's No.1 Fangirl, did I make you feel special?  
  
Anyway, onward towards the story *trips over shoelace* no wonder my forehand is so messy...  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Togona: *mumbles* I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. There I said it! Where's my five bucks...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~ At Dinner~  
  
Everyone was having a good time. Kuwabara and Yuskue were playing tricks on Keiko and Botan. Togona was in deep conversation with her brother, Kurama. Yukina was talking shyly to Hiei. Suddenly Hiei cleared his throat and everyone shut up.  
  
Hiei: I have something to say. *faces Togona* Togona, it's been one hundred years and I loved every minute. You have brought my joy beyond of what I would have expected. I have come to a decision. I love very much and I know that you love me. I think it's time for us to be together forever. So... *takes a small box out of his cloak and kneels down (they are on chairs)* Togona, may I have your hand in marriage?  
  
Togona: *in tears and too speechless to speak so just nods... pulls herself together* oh yes Hiei, of course I'll marry you! *jumps on him and kisses him*  
  
Keiko/Botan/Yukina: Kawaii!!!!  
  
Yuskue: go Hiei!  
  
Kuwabara: go shorty!  
  
Kurama: *smiles*  
  
Hiei: Kurama, you're her brother, do you approve?  
  
Kurama: of course, you are the only person that's perfect for her in my eyes. You have my blessing the whole way.  
  
Hiei: thank you Kurama, it means a lot to me  
  
Togona:*smirks* good, now we don't have to run away and get married in secret  
  
Everyone: *laughs*  
  
~ Back at Hiei and Togona's place ~  
  
Everyone was helping Togona and Hiei plan the big day. Yuskue was their questionnaire.  
  
Yuskue: maid of honor and best man  
  
Togona: Yukina  
  
Hiei: Kurama  
  
Yuskue: theme  
  
Hiei/Togona: medieval  
  
Yuskue: setting  
  
Hiei/Togona: garden  
  
Yuskue: guests  
  
Togona: the elves, vampires, warlocks, witches, sorceresses, demons, a few people from the dark tournament, you people, light seers, warriors, oh yeah and angels  
  
Hiei: will it be a good idea to mix the angels and the vampires?  
  
Togona: we won't be mixing them, thet'll; just probably sit on the oppiste side from each other.  
  
Yuskue: if I missed anything I'm sure you'll remember, tomorrow Hiei, you're coming with us  
  
Botan: and Togona you with us  
  
Hiei/Togona: great.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Togona: sorry I'm writing such short chapters, I just kind of want to e x t e n d the story. Anyway review please! 


	4. Preparation

Togona: I am back my faithful readers!  
  
Hiei: ♥_♥  
  
Togona: oh no, not that again, tell me if I should break Hiei from the trance, it's getting creepy...  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own therefore you don't sue  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day Botan, Keiko, and Yukina dragged Togona to the bridal shop.  
  
Togona: why must I suffer?  
  
Botan: you're not the only one being tortured today; Yuskue and the other boys dragged Hiei out of the house  
  
Togona: no wonder he wasn't there, I thought that he went to go hide  
  
Keiko: he did, Kurama found him  
  
Togona: where?  
  
Keiko: in a tree  
  
Togona: v_v;;; I could have told you that  
  
Botan: well we're here  
  
They entered the small shop. A girl greeted them that looked awfully familiar.  
  
Girl: hello, I'll be helping you today, who's the lucky one?  
  
Then it clicked.  
  
Togona: Juri?!  
  
Juri: Togona?  
  
Togona: you work here?  
  
Juri: yeah, when I'm not hosting the Dark Tournament, I work here, so who's the one getting married  
  
Togona: I am  
  
Juri: anyone that I know  
  
Togona: yeah, Hiei  
  
Juri: ooh, good taste, now that I remember, you were together when you fought on their team. I knew that there was something there. Let's take a look around  
  
Togona and the girls looked around for a while. There were so many dresses. Togona and Hiei's colors were black and silver, so Togona was looking for the perfect dress. They walked a little more until a certain dress caught Togona's eye. It was made out of silver silk. It was kimono like with a pattern of black flowers.  
  
Togona: how about these for the bride's maid's dresses?  
  
Girls: ooh, yeah!  
  
Juri: now that we have that done, we need to find a dress for you  
  
Togona tried on many dresses, but she was waiting to see a dress that was perfect. She spotted one that just left her breathless. It was white, strapless, and hit had the top lined with small embroidered red roses, the waist line was lined with the same type of roses. It trailed in the back. It also came with a white silk shawl.  
  
Keiko: ooh, Togona try it on  
  
Togona tried on the dress and when she walked out all the girls cooed over how it was the one that she should get. She felt the same way too. Juri picked out some white high heel shoes that where white and laced up the ankle like ballerina shoes. After that they picked out earrings, a tiara, and a bracelet. They met back with the boys.  
  
Hiei: did you pick out a dress?  
  
Togona: yes  
  
Hiei: can I see?  
  
Togona: no it's a surprise  
  
Yuskue: all you have to do is book a date with the garden place  
  
~ At the garden place ~  
  
Receptionist: we have an opening this weekend, after that we're booked  
  
Hiei: okay we'll take it  
  
Yuskue: awesome. Anyone left on your guest list.  
  
Togona: yes, Botan, can you find Touya and invite him, tell him not to tell Jin  
  
Hiei: why not tell Jin  
  
Togona: I didn't to hurt his feelings you remember that he had a thing for me at the Tournament. I guess it was that we were both elves and we both had wind powers but it would be cruel to invite him to the wedding, I suspect he still has feelings for me.  
  
Hiei: good idea  
  
Togona: but Touya on the other hand was really nice so I wanted to invite him. Oh yeah Keiko and Yuskue I was meaning to ask you if Yuskue would walk me down the isle, since I don't have a father, if that's okay with you Keiko  
  
Keiko: yes *giggles* Mrs. Jaganashi  
  
Togona: thanks  
  
Hiei: *smiles*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Togona: that's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it; the next chapter is the actual ceremony... Ja Ne! 


	5. The Ceremony

Togona: its here the chapter of the wedding ceremony, warning this may be the last chapter ;_; but no worries I will be coming up with a new story. You people should read Book of Poems if you liked the other poems. Anyway if you want me to write another story, here's the catch: you people have to give me ideas, I'm running out. So here's the chapter that you have been waiting for  
  
Hiei: ♥_♥  
  
Togona: that's it I can't take it anymore! * grabs Hiei and gives him a frenchie*  
  
Hiei: wow I should go in a trance more often, what did I miss?  
  
Togona: I love you too Hiei... I love you too...  
  
You know the whole shindig I don't own anything except AOMSA  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~ Wedding Day~  
  
Togona: I can't believe it I'm actually getting married  
  
Keiko: I knew that you two would eventually wed. It was meant to be  
  
Togona: I remember when I first laid eyes on him  
  
~flashback~  
  
Hiei: tisk, tisk, have you no manners, picking on someone smaller and more helpless than you. We'll make you a deal. You let the girl go and we'll leave with her and you'll be unharmed. Or you can choose death, which will it be?  
  
~end flashback~  
  
Botan: that day when you fist kissed him; he looked like he was head over heels  
  
Keiko: the look I Kurama's eye when you two made out that night was scary.  
  
Botan: at least Hiei has his approval.  
  
Togona: that day that I was about to leave and I went to the back of the house to say good-bye t him, you guys never found out why I decided to stay, did you?  
  
Botan: no we were wondering why you suddenly decided to stay  
  
Togona: he cried  
  
Botan/ Keiko/ Yukina: WHAT?!  
  
Togona: yeah he said how I was the only girl that he ever loved or was ever opened up to.  
  
~flashback~  
  
Hiei: please don't leave  
  
Togona: Hiei, you know that I've made up my mind, I –  
  
She was interrupted by Hiei grasping her sleeves and digging his face into her chest, crying. His tears turned into small black gems before they hit the ground. Togona wrapped her arms around his waist and cradled him.  
  
Hiei: please don't go you're the only girl I've ever loved, and the only person I have ever opened up to. I couldn't bear to live without you. You're apart of me. Please don't go.  
  
Togona: alright I'll stay, but only because I love you  
  
~end flashback~  
  
Botan: wow, I would have never guessed.  
  
Togona: well what do you think?  
  
She had on the shoes and the dress that she bought, her hair was in a bun with the veil comb inside the bun. She had pinkish lip gloss on. A bit of silver eye shadow was put on her eyes and little blush on her cheeks. She had already put her shoes on. Her earrings consisted little crescent moons hanging on a small chain, the moons made out of crystal. She rest of the holes in her ear (she had her ears pierced all around the ear) were little crystal studs  
  
Yukina: you look like an ice maiden  
  
Togona: *chuckles* I more of a wind maiden  
  
Yukina: that works too  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
Voice: it's Kuwabara  
  
Botan: what do you want?  
  
Kuwabara: I have a message and a package to deliver to Togona  
  
Togona: just let him in  
  
Kuwabara: *walks in* wow, you look great, I'd say beautiful, but shorty might come after me  
  
Togona: so, what did you want?  
  
Kuwabara: Hiei wanted me to deliver this to you. *hands Togona a box and a letter*  
  
The letter read:  
  
Dear Togona,  
  
I would have given you a rose, but roses die too quickly. Instead this will last you forever just like our love. See you down the isle.  
  
Love,  
  
Hiei  
  
Togona looked at the box and opened it. She gasped at the sight of a silver chain with a rose pendent carved out of diamond with mini thorns on the chain.  
  
Togona: oh my god... Kuwabara tell Hiei that he will gets something in return *winks ~_^*  
  
~ With the guys~  
  
Kuwabara delivered the message.  
  
Hiei: *grins mischievously*  
  
Yuskue: Hiei, you dog  
  
Kurama: wow, that's quite a return gift.  
  
~ Outside~  
  
Outside it looked like an Oreo cookie, on one side there was angels, elves, and any light people were on the right, all the vampires, warlocks, Sorceresses, demons and any dark people were on the left. (Anime's No.1 Fangirl, you're in the crowd too, yes you're in the story because you have been so faithful!) There was a trail of rose petals leading to the alter. The music started. The bride's maids came in first followed by an angel flower girl, then a vampire boy with the rings. Then everyone stood up and Yuskue and Togona walked down the isle with a bouquet of white roses in her hands. When they got to the alter she came hand in hand with Hiei.  
  
Minister: we are gathered here to witness these two in holy-  
  
Vampires: *hiss*  
  
Minister: in matrimony. Let these two say their vows  
  
Hiei: *turns to Togona* my heart had been iced over, but you melted it. You are my one and only love. I first laid eyes upon you I fell deeply in love and I still feel that way. Every time I look at you my heart jumps. You make my heart race. I want to spend eternity with you and here we stand here now, about to make that happen.  
  
Togona: Hiei, I love you so and there are no words to express that. There is no number to express the amount of love I have for you. But I can tell you these things. When I gaze at your face I fell like I'm in heaven. When I'm in your arms I fell as if nothing can harm us. When I hear your voice, it so soothing it eliminates all of my fears. When I kiss you I fell like I never want to break away. Hiei, you are my soul mate and nothing will ever tear us apart.  
  
Minister: do you Hiei, take Togona to be your newly wedded wife to love and to cherish through sickness and in health, till death do you part?  
  
Hiei: I do.  
  
Minister: and do you Togona take Hiei to be newly wedded husband to love and cherish through sickness and in health, till death do you part?  
  
Togona: I do  
  
Minister: is there anyone who thinks these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace  
  
*small pause*  
  
Minister: then by the power invested in me I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.  
  
Togona + Hiei: *kiss*  
  
Everyone: *claps and throws rose petals*  
  
~at the reception~  
  
Everyone was dancing and having a good time. Togona threw the boquet and Yukina.  
  
Hiei: don't get any ideas baka  
  
Kuwabara: meep!  
  
Kurama: he newly weds  
  
Togona: we have something for you *hands Kurama a bunch of roses* all the rose whips you can play with, bro.  
  
Kurama: thank you Mrs. Jaganashi  
  
Hiei: Togona Jaganashi, nice ring to it  
  
Togona: I'm glad you like it, I'll be using it often *kisses Hiei*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Togona: aww, wasn't that cute. Anime's No.1 Fangirl, you deserved to be in this story! That was the last chapter ;_; but I don't know about the honeymoon, that one might be a lemon, Hehehe, but let me know what you think, should I risk the honeymoon or not? I wonder if I should add the last name to my penname?... 


End file.
